cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Midway
|area = 302.554 sq mi. |population = 1,017,100 |ethnicity = Mixed |allies = League of Small Superpowers |currency = Union of Midway Dollar $ (UMD) |literacy = 93.12% |cctld = .um |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = mm/dd/yyyy |time_zone = UTC -11:00 |footnotes = |portal = }} :This country is part of the Post-Dissolution Sphere. The Union of Midway (also referred to as the UM or simply Midway) is a sovereign nation located on Midway Atoll, and neighboring islands. The nation is the only known nation to have a Monarchic Democracy as a form of government and has been using this form of government since shortly before the start of the PB-NpO War. The nation was formed shortly after the dissolution of the United States. At one point the Union fell apart, however the Union was once again reformed on December 6, 2010. Etymology The term "Midwayan" was coined by the nations leader, Zabuza Hashimoto, during the formation of the Union of Midway. Midwayan refers to anyone living in or having citizenship in the Union of Midway. The word "Midway" was coined by the United States of America before the dissolution of the US, and was coined because was about halfway between North America and Asia. The term "Union" was used because the Union of Midway was created when several different nations united under the banner of one nation. History Foundation The Union of Midway was founded by Zabuza Hashimoto and a group of people that wished to create a new nation in the pacific after the dissolution of the United States of America. They arrived on Midway and formed a new there, and was the first to do so. It wasn't long before others arrived and formed other micronations nearby. Zabuza proposed a between all the micronations, eventually leading to the foundation of the Union of Midway on July 26, 2009. The recognized the Union of Midway as a nation on August 13, 2009, becoming the first micronation to gain enough diplomatic recognition to become a nation. the Yami War Soon after a nation known as The Darkest Empire, a in the Pacific ruled as an iron-fist fascist dictatorship, was created through several conquests, a cold war between the Union of Midway and the Darkest Empire ensued. This Cold War is most noted for the huge amount of spies sent by the Darkest Empire into the Union of Midway to attempt to cause internal strife. Most operations failed, and many Midwayan political leaders were convinced that and attack was imminent, and ordered the military to prepare for a defense. However, the Darkest Empire intercepted this information through their spies, and chose to attack. They sent in their special forces into Aldebaran Harbor through submarines purchased from the black market, and sacked the city of Aldebaran. The Darkest Empire then issued a declaration of war, falsely claiming that Midway had attacked the Darkest Empire, and invaded. The Midwayan military, still in disarray from the Sacking of Aldebaran and inexperienced due to Midway's relatively new status as a nation, was losing battle after battle to the Darkest Empire. After a while, the Union of Midway petitioned the United Nations for support. The UN sent 100,000 peacekeeper troops, and urged and end to hostilities. The Darkest Empire still made it deep into Midwayan territory. However, economic mismanagement and a overly-strong military caused the Darkest Empire to fall into massive debt. It wasn't long before the nations economy collapsed, allowing Midway to recapture the territory lost to the Darkest Empire. This, combined with the nations economic situation, forced the Darkest Empire to accept a white peace with Midway. The Darkest Empire collapsed as a nation shortly afterwards. The Yami War ended on January 21, 2010, so that date was chosen to be memorial day in Midway. Temporary disbandment and Reformation of the Union of Midway The Union of Midway was temporarily disbanded after the Second Union of Midway-Darkest Empire War. The different territories went their separate ways for the longest time all of them still clinging to the old ways of the Union. Eventually the Territory of Aldebaran decided to reform the Union of Midway, the smaller territories agreed to rejoin without a fuss but the major ones remain independent. Nonetheless the Union of Midway was reborn. Rise of the Totalitarian State Though the Union of Midway started off as a Democracy, the government was switched to a Republic when the people desired, in this time it underwent a large military buildup. This resulted in a effective Rule by the Military, resulting in a new totalitarian state being born. However this totalitarian state maintained the unions belief for freedom. Eventually the position of president was replaced with the position of Emperor. Then the position of Vice President was scrapped and replaced with the position of President. The Union of Midway was accepted into STOP on February 14. Jihad War of the United States of JBR The United States of JBR declared war on a terrorist organization known as the Anti-Infidel League of the Islamic Resistance (AIL), and asked STOP signatories to assist them. The Union of Midway declared war on AIL and the National Revolutionary Front (FNR), a terrorist organization in Midway, on March 11, 2011. This made the Union of Midway join the pro-JBRican side of the war. Midwayan Civil War The Red Front, a organization that is part of the Communist Party of Midway was formed on March 21, 2011 by members of the Communist Party of Midway in order to expand the ideology. At first, the Red Front fought along side the Union of Midway, however on April 8, 2011, the Red Front declared war on the Union of Midway, starting the Midwayan Civil War. The Red Front attacked Aldebaran, Eastern City, Sand Islet City, and Kure City. They also secured control over a portion of the Far Eastern Territory. On April 9, 2011, the city of Aldebaran was lost to the Red Front which established the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (MSFSR). The United States of JBR declared war on the Red Front and MSFSR. On April 25, 2011, just one day later, the Armistice was signed that brought an end to the war. Prussian Civil War The Union of Midway decided to take part in the Prussian Civil War, in order to support its new ally the Prussian Empire. On May 4, 2011, they began Operation Zurückschlagen, and secured control over Quimper, France. The war ended in a victory for Midway, as they succeeded in assisting Prussian forced to victory in the war. Second Midwayan Civil War On May 10, the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic declared war on the Union of Midway and alleged that they violated the Midwayan Armistice. In the series of military conflicts that followed, there were many casualties. The Nuclear bombing of Midway Atoll brought condemnation to the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic, and on May 15 the MSFSR was defeated. Midway was reunited, however the Great Pacific War broke out afterwards. Great Pacific War When the Midwayan Soviet Federaitve Socialist Republic collapsed, the Great Pacific War erupted and Midway began fighting against the United Pacific Aligned Coalition (UPAC). However the nations of and quickly overpowered the United States of JBR, and staged the 2011 United States of JBR coup d'état which put the United States of JBR under UPAC control. Soon afterwards, a number of spies staged the 2011 Midwayan coup d'état and brought Daniel Bullock back into power. North Korea declared the Democratic People's Republic of Midway as the successor state to the Union of Midway. Many Midwayans did not accept this, and the Union Resistance, which was supposed to disband after the Second Midwayan Civil War, chose not to disband and instead to continue resisting Daniel Bullock. Eventually, they won a major victory at Kure Atoll. On the next day, the Soviet Union of Socialist Republics was created, causing major concern for the Union Resistance. However, on June 15, 2011, the Great Pacific War came to an end and the Union of Midway was restored. New Dawn The Period that came after the Great Pacific War is often referred to as the New Dawn. The Midwayan government was quickly restored, and the government set up rebuilding and economic recovery programs. These created many new job openings, causing many Great Pacific War refugee's to immigrate into to Midway. This rapid immigration created a population boom, and the population began steadily growing. German became spoken by 10% of the population, the minimum required to be recognized as an official language, and was recognized as an official language. During this time period the Union of Midway participated with other signatories of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact in the 2011 STOP Games. The Union of Midway won a total of 5 medals (1 gold, 2 silver, 2 bronze). Midwayan Depression of 2011 On July 9, 2011, FNR crashed two planes into the Union of Midway Stock Building in the July 9th Attacks. The effects of the attack were devastating within the Union of Midway. Companies which didn't have backups for stocks lost all of their stocks, and after hearing this the people of Midway began selling stocks fearing a depression. This in turn caused the Midwayan Depression of 2011. Companies began laying off employees and reducing the pay of employees in order to conserve money, so many found themselves in debt. Banks stopped loaning money, so many were forced to declare bankruptcy, and many small businesses went out of business. Eventually the economy went on to the road of recovery, due to aid provided by the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. Third Midwayan Civil War On July 27, a organization based in JBR called Quad framed Midway and many STOP nations for an attack on the United States of JBR. When this hit the headlines, many Midwayan citizens (already upset with the government over the recent depression) formed angry mobs, which grouped based on political ideology. Three major groups of mobs formed, Communist, Nazi, and those who just wanted change. Tensions between these groups rose, and the government attempted to gain control of the situation to no avail. The situation erupted into a civil war when the government, the Nazis, the Communists, and the protesters (organized as the Union Resistance), began fighting in the city of Aldebaran. Eventually Midway was defeated by the Nazis and replaced by the Greater Midwayan Empire, which began a series of wars. The Greater Midwayan Empire was fell after the people of Midway became fed up with the Nazi government after finding out that the Nazis were lying to the people. On August 10, the leader of the Nazi Party and Führer of the Greater Midwayan Empire killed himself, and the Nazi party relinquished control over the government several hours after that, which then disbanded. Post-Third Civil War After the Third Midwayan Civil War, the newly restored government then began focusing efforts on increasing the political stability of the nation, and to do this many laws were passed. Soon afterwards the element Ubiunium was found on the ocean floor, which opened Midway to a large portion of the international market. The discovery of Ubiunium brought about another wave of immigration, and the founding of the city of New Atlantis, the first city in the world located entirely undersea. While the "Ubiunium fever" was happening, a 10-year-old boy Kuroo Shiratori, ran from Korea into the Midwayan consulate in China. From there he was transported to Aldebaran, and was adopted by the Royal Family of the Union of Midway because they had meet during the Great Pacific War when the Royal Family was abducted by North Koreans and detained in Pyongyang. Eventually, the Union of Midway was overthrown in the overthrow of the Union of Midway, succeeded by the Provisional Government of Midway. After Bassols Counter-Revolution, the Provisional Government of Midway was replaced by the Republic of Midway, which was subsequently annexed into the United States of JBR. The local population opposed the annexation, and on October 2, 2011, protests began which resulted in over 15,600 arrests. Eventually a compromise was reached and the Territory of Midway became the State of Midway on October 7, 2011. Post-Annexation After the annexation many Midwayans, while not approving of the JBRican government, decided to abide by the compromise that was made between the JBRican government and Zabuza Hashimoto, who was chosen to represent protesters. Many went about their daily lives, but after the Assassination of Smith Wellington and James Chor became president of JBR, many felt insulted by his inauguration speech. They began protests, which erupted into riots after the Council for the Safety of Midway attempted to sabotage the protests by inciting violence. These riots ended after Theresa Vales II staged a coup d'état and became ruler of JBR. She quickly changed the government of JBR to what is seen by many as a dictatorship, most notably through the implementation of the HONOR Act. Midwayans believed that this was in violation of the compromise which made Midway a state, and the Communist Party of Midway called for a . The first uprising was quickly set down by vales. However, officials from the Communist Party of Midway, Nationalist Party of Midway, Team Drawn Sword and former government of the Union of Midway met and formed the Midwayan People's Army (MPA), starting a second uprising . In the first battle of the uprising, named the Midwayan People's War by the MPA, the city of New Atlantis was captured by rebels. On March 2, 2012, the Chinese won the Chinese Invasion of Midway, starting the Chinese occupation of Midway. Independence After Midway regained it's independence it saw an improvement in living conditions, however the Chinese still had much control over Midwayan politics due to the occupation. After China pulled out all military troops, Midway got involved in the Second Russo-Japanese War and the Korean-Japanese War. The first elected President of the Union of Midway since the end of the became Abdullah Mohamed Malan. Malan began passing controversial legislation immediately, including legislation against left-handed people and a law banning the Swastika. Military The military of the Union of Midway is strong, and maintained. First organized primarily by those of Japanese ethnicity, so the flag of the navy was made in honor of the founders. The soldiers are trained in the Bushido code of honor regardless of their ethnicity, and are all expected to be willing to die if it means helping their nation. The typical prefix for ships in the Midwayan Navy is MNS, which stands for Midwayan Naval Ship. Military service is not mandatory, and anyone in the age range of 18-40 is allowed to join. Every so often draft laws may be placed if the nation is at war. Division Alpha Division Alpha is the Midwayan . They consist of the most elite soldiers within the Midwayan Army. All soldiers within Division Alpha are hand-picked by the leadership, and only soldiers that have shown exemplary military service are chosen. Those selected go through a year long special training course in order to have them familiarized with the high-risk nature of special operations. Division Alpha is currently composed of 5 squads. Division Alpha was created at the time that Midway joined the Jihad War of the United States of JBR, during which time their performance exceeded any and all expectations that the government of the Union of Midway had for them. Office of State Security The Office of State Security (OSS) is the intelligence agency of the Union of Midway, and is led by Zhou Guofeng. Though it is an . They operate through both . The legal resident spy operates in embassy's established by the Union of Midway, and thus can claim diplomatic immunity if caught. The illegal resident spy operates outside the embassy's, and thus cannot claim diplomatic immunity if caught. The OSS classifies legal resident spy's as Agents and illegal resident spy's as (NOC). Their headquarters are in Aldebaran. Office of Criminal Investigations The Office of Criminal Investigations (OCI) is a government agency of the Union of Midway that serves both as a body and a internal and is led by Hua Enlai. They have investigative jurisdiction over most federal crimes. They also have investigative jurisdiction over threats to national security, such as terrorist organizations, so long as they cooperate with the OSS and military of the Union of Midway. Their headquarters are in Aldebaran, but they have multiple field offices throughout other area's of the nation. Culture The culture of the Union of Midway is one that is very mixed containing elements from all the cultures in the world. The Midwayan culture combines many influences from , and . Though it can often be described as a combination of and . Language There are several languages in the Union of Midway along with the official languages. English and Japanese are spoken by a majority of the population. German and Italian consist of a majority of the other languages, though there are many other languages spoken in the Union of Midway. A majority of all Midwayans are bilingual. Religion There are many religions in the Union of Midway. This is because the government of the Union of Midway believes in freedom of religion, and allows citizens to practice any or no religion. There are many religions in the Union of Midway, but the largest religions are , , , and . Many denominations of different religions in the Union of Midway, such as . Education Education often starts in the Union of Midway at age 4, where the child will begin receiving mandatory education from preschool to the end of Middle School. In the Union of Midway, high school is not mandatory. This is because in order to enter high school you need to pass a high-school entrance exam given to the student by the school the student is applying for. If a student chooses to go to high school and graduates they may choose to enter College, and eventually University. There are 5 variations of school in the Union of MIdway: Preschool, Elementary, Middle (Junior), High, and Higher education (Colleges, Universities). Citizens can choose either public or private schools. Public schools are generally endorsed by the Government and religious organizations. Subjects that are part of Midwayan education are: Math, Science, History, Language Arts, and several electives. Some schools teach commonly avoided subjects as well. Sports Sports is a very important part of Midwayan culture. The most popular sport in the Union of Midway is baseball, with soccer at second. Various sports organizations, or "leagues", exist in order to help organize events. Martial arts is also popular among many Midwayans. It is common for youth between ages 5–13 to participate in sports at various youth organizations. Many sporting events are anticipated by citizens, and many citizens watch them from their homes. Major events are also streamed on the internet in order to let Midwayans that can't watch the event on television to watch the event using their computers, cellphones and any other internet-accessible device that supports video streaming. Food The cuisine of the Union of Midway is similar to the Japanese diet. Like Japanese cuisine it is based in combining staple foods, typically rice or noodles, with a soup, and okazu (dishes made from fish, meat, vegetable, tofu and the like) to add flavor to the staple food. These are normally flavored dahi, miso, and soy sauce and are normally low in fat and high in salt. Japanese dishes such as and are popular in the Union of Midway. The best Sushi in Midway can be found in Sushi-ya, which offer many different types of Sushi but not much of anything else and thus lack in variety, likewise the best Ramen in Midway can be found in Ramen-ya, which offer many Ramen dishes but not much of anything else and thus lack in variety. Seafood is common in the Union of Midway, this is because of the abundance of fish in some of the surrounding waters. Fishing laws are in place to prevent overfishing. Foods from other areas of the world, such as the hamburger, taco, burrito and other dishes, have become popular in the Union of Midway as well and can be found in many restaurants in the Union of Midway. Government The Union of Midway's government is normally kept at whatever government the people desire, as there is a belief engraved in the people of the Union of Midway that a government should listen to the desires of the people. This engraved belief has even led to the CPM to restore the old government of the Union of Midway even before the promised deadline, the end of the PB-NpO War. Monarchic Democracy The Union of Midway's government is a mix between a Democracy, Republic, and Monarchy. Better known as a Monarchic Democracy. In a monarchic democracy there is a Royal Family that holds some power, and a Federal Government divided into 3 branches (Executive, Legislative, and Judicial). Every province in a monarchic democracy has a Provincial Committee, that holds all power over provincial affairs. Technology The Union of Midway is one of the leading nations when it comes to technology. This came out of necessity, as the islands in the area became too small for the population. They are also leading in the technology to make . This also came out of necessity, as the population began building cities in open ocean, such as what happened in the Far Eastern Territory. The Union of Midway is researching alternate energy sources to use, as there are not that much oil deposits on the nations location. is most commonly used, however the government is currently researching . Political Parties The Union of Midway has many political parties. There are 4 major political parties, and many other smaller political parties. In order for a political party to be official and permitted to take part in elections it must register with the government. This process is as simple as having the Party Chairman fill out and turn in a form to the local court/council who will review it only to see that all the mandatory area's are filled out before passing it to the State Committee for approval (which is mandatory unless the local court/council missed something). List of Major Political Parties List of Other Notable Political Parties Notable Defunct Political Parties See also Category:Union of Midway Category:Post-Dissolution Sphere